


this is your chance (but i don't really care)

by apsaranyas



Series: peter-parker-centric mcu tropes we all know and love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Humor, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, fight me on this, flash thompson does not deserve to be humiliated, flash thompson is just an immature kid, michelle jones also does not care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsaranyas/pseuds/apsaranyas
Summary: When Mr Harrington breaks the news to them, Ned turns around in his seat to look at him solemnly, probably expecting him to be writing his own will on the back of his Chem practical worksheet. While he can't say the thought didn't cross his mind at all, the truth is, Peter doesn’t really know how to react.In which Peter doesn't really care if Flash doesn't believe him, because he's right - Peter Parker doesn't know Tony Stark. Spider-Man is the one who does.





	this is your chance (but i don't really care)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i just had to do this okay 
> 
> so in my school we have this thing called LJ (learning journey, aka field trip) week, which is in like the last week of the first term of school, so the whole week we don't have lessons but instead we go on field trips to places related to our core subjects, and like, how cool would it be if i got to go to stark industries for chem or physics?? if only :(( lj week just ended so that's probably my inspiration for this fic lmao
> 
> consent forms = permission slips !! (I just realised that like in every other fic they're called permission slips must be an sg thing to call them consent forms idk im used to it though)

When Mr Harrington breaks the news to them, Ned turns around in his seat to look at him solemnly, probably expecting him to be writing his own will on the back of his Decathlon practice worksheet. While he can't say the thought didn't cross his mind at all, the truth is, Peter doesn’t really know how to react.

The thing is, he's never actually associated his civilian life with Mr Stark, or his business, or the Avengers. Sure, he comes up with a hell lot of stories about the Stark Internship, just to be able to cover up the fact that he quit Robotics and Band, and barely even shows for Decathlon Practice anymore, just to swing around New York in a red-and-blue suit. _(That, as MJ truthfully put, is just glorified spandex. Sorry, Mr Stark.)_

That's the Spider-Man part of his life. Spider-Man's the one who fights crime in New York, frequently teams up with the Avengers, is Tony Stark's own protégé. But Peter Parker, he's just a punk from Queens that has nobody but his poor aunt and one-and-a-half, equally weird friends.

Which is the reason why his new pals, the Avengers, have never once asked about who he is beyond the mask, and Peter has never offered. He's just not someone people like them would want to know.

Peter Parker isn't a part of their lives, and he's completely fine with that, really. Until Mr Harrington breaks the news to them, the thought doesn't even cross his mind. And when it does, he dismisses it, because really, it's fine by him.

 

* * *

 

The moment the bell rings and they stream out of class for their after-school Study Block, he’s expecting Ned to start screaming in his ear about how cool the trip was going to be, louder than all the other kids in the Decathlon team already are, but once again, Ned proves that he’s worthy of his status as guy-in-the-chair - AKA Best Bro™, Steve Rogers can screw off - by silently, albeit awkwardly, patting his back. Of course, he's picked up on Peter's weird mood. “Dude, are you okay?”

"And what reason would he have not to be?" Michelle quietly walks up beside him, a pencil in her hand, making quick, deft strokes on a new page in her crisis sketchbook.

"Who're you drawing this time?" Peter asks, hoping to draw the conversation topic away from the field trip, but of course, she catches on, slamming the book shut before stopping abruptly before the door to her next class. She raises her eyes at him, as if daring him to disagree with her when she says, "You're thinking of something stupid. Stop it."

Before Peter can process that, she slips into the room, just before the bell for the next class rings.

"What just happened?"

This time, Ned looks at him like he knows something Peter doesn't. He's probably learnt it from Michelle. "There are no words in my vocabulary to describe it, my young padawan."

"I swear to God, I thought we agreed on no more lame Star Wars references!"

Ned just gives him a look. "Stop trying to change the topic, Peter."

"Anyway," he nods to the consent form for the field trip that Peter's clutching in his hands, "There's not much time left before that, so if I were you, I'd figure out whatever's got you so weird about this trip before figuring out whatever you have going on with Michelle, or you're screwed, my dude."

 

* * *

 

By the looks of it, May agrees.

With some resolve, he slides her the consent form to have her sign on the dotted line during dinner on the night before the trip. "A field trip?"

Peter nods, trying to play off his anxiety calmly. "Yeah, we're just going to that old science centre in the city. Might as well skip, May, I've been before, remember?"

May narrows her eyes at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do remember, because I had to be the one who drove you the last _thirty-seven_ times you wanted to go, Peter. Are you sure you don't want to go again, honey?"

She reads over the form properly this time, before realising where exactly they were scheduled to go and promptly cracking up, maniacal laughter ringing in the air. "Oh, Peter, you're screwed, aren't you, sweetheart?" He doesn't argue. It's evidently the truth, after all.

Leaning over the kitchen counter, May neatly signs above the dotted line, slipping it into her purse before Peter can grab it and do something smart (stupid) like shredding it thoroughly. "I'll pass this to Michelle to make sure you actually end up going. It's important, Peter, and I am a responsible guardian who wants you to reap the full benefits of Midtown's excellent educational programme."

She holds her straight face for maybe five more seconds until she's on the floor again, laughter borderline hysterical at this point. "Should I call Mr Stark and let him know?"

Peter hates everything and everyone.

 

* * *

 

Correction: Peter hates everything and everyone except for May, because she's bought his favourite cupcakes from the bakery just beside the hospital, and she lets him choose what to watch as they eat Thai takeout for the third night in a row.

"What are you even worried about, anyway?" May asks him, over the commentary from some documentary on NatGeo.

There it is again. How's he supposed answer the question when he's been trying to force it to the back of his mind, until it's nothing important that can bother him anymore?

So he says, partially honestly, "I don't know, May."

He doesn't. He doesn't know why he's worried when the truth is right there, glaringly obvious, and he chooses not to accept it because it just hurts.

 

* * *

 

Peter also does not hate Ned, who once again lives up to his title of Best Bro™, by passing him a sandwich to eat when he skids into the bus bay a minute to eight, having overslept because of patrol the previous night.

He silently fist-bumps him and scarfs the sandwich down quickly before Mr Harrington returns. "The bus is ready for us! Pass me your consent forms as you're climbing aboard, or unfortunately, you'll have to sit in the bus with the driver until we return at the end of the tour."

_Hey, that doesn't sound so bad._

Peter looks around, trying to spot MJ, before he sees her at the front of the line, passing her form to Mr Harrington before passing him what was undoubtedly his own form. "Damn it," he whispers as MJ turns around to roll her eyes at him before boarding the bus.

Right before him is Flash Thompson, who shoves his form in Mr Harrington's hands before turning to face him.

"Don't have your consent form, Parker? What, scared your lies are finally gonna be exposed?" Peter sighs. With everything that's on his mind, he really doesn't need Flash Thompson's morning breath in his face.

"That is none of your business, Mr Thompson, and I'll have you know I won't be tolerating any of your nonsense during the field trip. That goes for the both of you," Mr Harrington says to Peter as well, who gives him an innocent smile and a thumbs-up as he climbs aboard to sit beside Ned.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all, he thinks, as Ned starts wondering aloud which Avengers they might get to meet.

Peter really hopes the answer is none of them.

_(Spoiler alert: It isn't.)_

 

* * *

 

The bus drops them off right at the entrance of Avengers' Tower, where Peter immediately spots Happy Hogan waiting impatiently for them. He relaxes slightly when he sees the security passes in his hands, knowing he would have taken care of Peter's own security clearance levels (non-existent, seeing as how Mr Stark's people always came to him, and it was never the other way round) to make sure they were similar to the clearance levels an actual intern would have.

That was _one_ worry taken care of.

He tenses again not even five seconds later, when he realises if Happy knows he's here, then Mr Stark might know as well. _Crap._

He really doesn't know how he's going to deal with Tony talking to him. What would he ask him about? How would he answer? As Peter Parker, nerd/geek extraordinaire, or Spider-Man, with his well-known quips?

"Peter? Dude, what's wrong?" Ned asks.

"Parker's just afraid of what's gonna happen when security realises that he's been spreading lies that he interns here." Flash saunters up to them, lowering his voice to whisper in his ear. "What do you reckon they'll do with you, Parker? Hey, maybe now, you'll actually get to meet Iron Man, maybe they'll let him use you for target practice."

"Hey, Eugene? I would bother to explain the fact that Peter does have a stupid internship at this place, except I have neither the time, nor the crayons, to get it into your head, so let's move along, shall we?" MJ steps up beside them, prodding them along, seeing that they've fallen behind. Peter mouths a quick _thanks_ , to which she nods in front of them, like she's saying _keep your eyes up ahead, Parker._

 

* * *

 

Happy gives them the general briefing, which Peter's sensitive ears pick up on even if he's not actually paying close attention. "Morning, Midtown High. My name is Happy Hogan, and I'm the Head of Security here at Stark Industries. I won't be your actual tour guide, because I have more important things to do, like making sure Tony Stark hasn't blown up another lab," at this, everyone else looks at the man in awe, while Peter cracks a smile, "but I will be taking care of your security passes that give you access to different parts of the building, depending on your position at Stark Industries."

Flash turns around to look at him so fast that Peter wonders how he didn't break his neck. He smirks, or at least, tries to, as if trying to say, _I've got you now, Parker._

"We have ten different levels of passes here. Most of you," here, he finally makes eye contact with Peter, "Will be getting a Level One pass, which is usually given to people on tours or reporters. You're allowed to go wherever your guide is allowed to go, but that's it. Level One passes expire within twenty-four hours, so I'll strongly advise you not to sell yours on eBay for some quick cash." At this, several groans sound, at which Happy smirks knowingly. He starts calling out names to hand the passes out.

"Jones, Michelle!"

MJ, as always, remains indifferent, slinging the lanyard around her neck before going back to her book.

"Leeds, Ned!"

Ned, on the contrary, holds the pass reverently in his hands, like it's the most precious thing he's ever been handed. Peter tries to mimic his excitement when he whisper-screams about how _cool_ this all is.

"Parker, Peter!" Happy hands him a pass that looks slightly different from the rest, because this one actually has his name printed on while the rest are blank, the simple SI logo printed in black ink in the middle. It doesn't go unnoticed by Flash, who calls out immediately. "Why does Parker get a different pass from all of us?"

Happy barely looks at Peter before answering monotonously, "Peter Parker has an internship here, so his security clearance is different from all of yours. One of the other interns tells me he's left it overnight in the labs, which I'll not be excusing the next time, Parker."

Bless Happy Hogan and his common sense, because that was just the right mix of professionalism and familiarity. Peter smiles gratefully at him, which he doesn't even acknowledge before calling out the rest of the names, including, "Thompson, Eugene!"  Flash frowns down at his guest pass, before throwing Peter a murderous look.

To answer the question that had been thrown at him multiple times, this, is one of the things he's worried about. Flash treating him worse than usual, or worst case scenario, Flash treating him better than usual.

Then again, he doesn't seem like he's got the guts to give him any trouble right now, casting uneasy glances in Happy's direction.

This field trip might not be the worst, after all, Peter thinks.

 

* * *

 

Wrong, wrong, _wrong_. This field trip is the actual worst.

While Happy has taken care of the passes to make sure Peter seems as normal as possible, he has most certainly not taken care of what FRIDAY will say when he scans his pass to get into the official premises, beyond the lobby. They're scanning the passes one by one, and Peter has somehow ended up at the front of the lines, walking incredibly slowly, trying to delay whatever horrible fate that's been cast upon him the moment he scans his pass.

Happy prods him forward before promptly walking off, his work with them done. He doesn't even look back once, leaving Peter helpless. "Get on with it, Parker, we don't have all day!" Flash says gleefully, having sensed his fear. He watches with narrowed eyes as Peter sighs, tapping his lanyard once against the scanner. Immediately, a section in the wall before them opens up, light waves rippling outwards from the door, and the entire wall comes alive.

"Peter Parker. Status, Intern. Security Clearance, Level 4." Almost every one of his teammates gasp or shout at the AI's voice, which now takes on a much more human tone as it says, "Good morning, Peter, and welcome back. Would you like me to inform Boss of your arrival?"

Peter rushes to answer, "No! No, FRIDAY, that won't be necessary, thank you!"

"No problem, at all, Peter. Enjoy your time at the tower." His teammates gape at him as he steps through the door, Ned included. Flash included.

Peter isn't so sure if this is good or bad.

Ned convinces him that it's the former. "Dude! That was so cool! Tony Stark's AI recognised you! Flash won't be able to say that you're faking your internship anymore!"

Peter just shakes his head. "Flash will continue believing what he wants to believe, Ned. This might just make it worse."

"But it might just make it better. Cheer up, loser." MJ says, nose still hidden in her book. Ned stares at her in wonder.

"We're literally in Stark Industries, how can you not be looking at everything around you in wonder?" MJ just shrugs.

"We're not even actually at like, a lab, or some sort of presentation. I, for one, am not a big fan of gaping at a normal building. Stark Industries is impressive, sure, but it's a whole lot bigger than just the building."

"Gosh, we should probably hire you to say that. FRIDAY, take that down and have it sent to PR."

Peter stills. This literally could not get any worse.

Tony Stark has found them.

And if the glint in his eye is anything to go by, Tony Stark has found _him_.

 

* * *

 

It's quiet for less than a moment before everything goes to shit, his teammates in disarray, and Tony at the top of his game. He smirks his signature smirk, strutting to the front of the group. His eyes scan the students, before latching onto Peter, and he raises an eyebrow, as if just noticing his presence.

"Mr Parker? I wasn't aware you were here?" He poses the question to him like a challenge, solely to have him stuttering in front of his classmates, and Peter knows it.

"I-I mean, Mr Stark, I didn't wanna bother you or anything, because, you know, you know you're so busy all the time..." He mumbles, lamely, but contrary to his expectations, Flash doesn't call him out for it. Flash seems to have momentarily stopped functioning. He looks back and forth between Peter and Tony, eyes wide, jaw gaping wide at their not-so-smooth flowing conversation.

Congratulations, everyone, you finally have your answer! This, this is what he's been most worried about.

Peter is way past this stage of stuttering in front of Tony. No, wait, correction - Spider-Man is. Take off the mask, and he has absolutely no idea how to act in front of Tony. The awkwardness of his reply makes himself cringe slightly, memories of their first meeting a year ago resurfacing, but Tony carries on without a hitch.

"Nonsense. Do you think I hired you without knowing I signed up for being constantly bothered?" He says dismissively. "FRIDAY told me you were in the building, and that you told her not to tell me," damn you, FRIDAY, "at which, frankly, I'm offended, but I won't take it to heart. You must be Peter's decathlon teammates?"

The rest of the team are finally struck out of their stupor (save for MJ, who's returned to her book after giving Tony a sort-of-respectful-sort-of-unimpressed look) and are nodding violently, still unable to speak. "I saw what happened to you lot in DC, glad that you're okay." He then goes on to talk about how the Avengers are looking to improve their reaction time and responsiveness to threats further away (Peter calls bullshit, the Avengers leave this sort of stuff to him or the police) and finally, steps away to let their tour guide take over the tour, but not before calling out to him one last time.

"Well then, Mr Parker, I expect you in tip-top shape for later?" He asks it like a question, and Peter nods, even though he has no idea what's happening later.

It's safe to say, while Ned is freaking out and Flash is dumbstruck, Michelle will be taking over the job of lording this over Peter for the next week.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, Midtown, that's all we have for the tour today! Thank you for you kind attention," their tour guide, whose name Peter didn't bother remembering, drops them off back at the entrance. He thinks that his hell of a day might just be over, but no, never when you're Peter Parker.

"Mr Parker!" Tony's been waiting for them. Winking at Peter, he faces Mr Harrington.

"Do you think Peter could stay behind, since he'll have to come back to the tower again after he's dismissed at school?"

Mr Harrington just nods mindlessly, trying to do a headcount of everyone else. _The great Midtown education system, everyone._

Tony smiles suavely at him, before putting his arms on Peter's shoulders and steering him back into the tower. Peter waves helplessly at Ned, who just stares back in disbelief, and at MJ, who's actually smiling wickedly. If he wasn't screwed before, he definitely is now.

"Alright, kid, you can finally speak now. Why didn't you tell me? I'm actually hurt, not even joking this time," Tony asks as he leads him to god-knows-where.

Peter bites his lip. "I didn't see a reason to? I mean, Mr Stark, there's a difference between me coming here as Spider-Man," he lowers his voice as he says the name, and Tony barks out a laugh, "and Peter Parker. I mean, you know Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. That part of my life is still, like, far away from this place. All the way back in Queens."

Tony spins around to face him, silent for a second, eyes calculative before he says, "Do you want an internship here?"

 _Woah._ Definitely not what he was expecting.

"Do I not already have one... ?"

"I mean as Peter Parker. Not, you know, the other guy. God no, that's reserved for Banner. The point is," Tony continues walking and Peter follows, "Kid, you're definitely smart enough for an actual internship here, even if the protocol is that we only accept college students. And Peter," Tony's tone is softer now, gentler, "We don't just want you because you're Spider-Man."

Peter looks up at him, confused. Tony narrows his eyes at him. "See this, this is what I mean. You seriously think that none of the team actually appreciate you, as like, a person? Actually, wait, you know what, don't answer that, because the answer is that they do. We do like you as Peter Parker, although none of them know your identity," Tony assures him upon seeing the panic on his features.

"We're still doing the secret identity thing because that's what makes _you_ comfortable, but kid, none of them are gonna look down on you after knowing who you really are, because it's you," Tony says, finally coming to a stop in front of a laboratory. Peter's suddenly finding the grime on his shoes very interesting. "You really think so?"

Tony just smirks. "Would I lie to you, Parker?"

 

* * *

 

Well, he's not exactly sure about that, but what he is sure about is what he tells May after he comes home, a long afternoon of working on his new suit with Tony behind him. "I think I'm gonna tell the team my real... y'know, identity."

May just smiles knowingly. "That's cool, sweetheart. Do you want me to cook for dinner?"

"Um, I-"

"Betrayed by my only family. Message received, Spider-Man."

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not satisfied with the ending, but eh, good enough for three am, i guess. im definitely gonna come back to edit this MAJORLY, and expect a part two as well. please do lmk what you think in the comments!!
> 
> edit, 5/4: okay i know i said i would come back to majorly edit this but. i have no fucking clue. how does one make trash less trashy? i guess three am works are meant to be three am works forever sigh its okay i'll let this be trash i'm sorry to my friend irl who's reading this i'm a disappointment
> 
> but while i'm here THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT IT IS TRULY OVERWHELMING I CRIED WHEN I SAW THE NUMBER OF KUDOS I HAD THE MORNING AFTER I PUBLISHED THIS AKJHFSLAFK


End file.
